Modern wireless telecommunication systems, e.g. according to NR, are capable of using wide frequency ranges for communication. A device communicating utilizing such a system will use a part of the frequency range/s for transmitting and receiving according to a resource allocation (or scheduled resources). Such allocation is usually signaled with control signaling. It is challenging to define consistent control signaling that is able to flexibly cover wide frequency ranges while having an acceptable level of signaling overhead.